


Secret Love Song

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Bromance, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry fluff, Niall Horan - Freeform, OT4, OT5, Romance, Secret Love Song, Wedding, basically just narry, footie game, friend to lovers, little mix - Freeform, narry as adults, narry as kids, narry as teens, narry storan - Freeform, stylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Narry one-shot is based on Little Mix’s new song ‘Secret Love Song’ off their new album ‘Get Weird.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you hold me in the street<br/>And you kiss me on the dance floor<br/>I wish that it could be like that<br/>Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours.<br/>-<br/>They were inseparable since they were in diapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Secret Love Song' by Little Mix.

 

_When you hold me in the street_

_And you kiss me on the dance floor_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours._

-

**They were inseparable since they were in diapers.**

-

 

_The year 2000_

 

"I don't know." Harry shrugged at his mum's question. He wasn't really listening to Anne though, as his best friend Niall was over and they were having a very serious foot-war under the table as they ate their jelly toast.

Anne shook her head as the boys giggled wildly. "I'm winning!" Harry cheered, smiling widely at Niall.

"Yeah right Hazzy, you suck at this game." Niall have him a look of disbelief.

They played like that for a few more hours until Maura arrived to pick of her son. "Niall, your mummy is here!" Anne shouted down stairs to the playroom. They waited patiently for a few minutes, talking about their sons' first grade teacher and things that were going on in the Adult world.

"Niall! Harry!" Anne called after the boys still hadn't come up for five minutes.

They waited another minute before the boys came upstairs. The women only stopped talking when they spotted the boys dressed up in Harry’s fathers clothing. Harry was wearing a pink and black tie that was just double knotted sloppily around his neck, his small feet stood inside his father’s work shoes and he wore a blazer as well that belonged to his dad. Niall was dressed similar, except instead of a crazy tie, he wore a top hat that Harry had from his magic kit.

"Oh, hello boys." Maura smiled, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Hello Maura." Harry flashed a cheeky smile at Niall's mum.

"You boys look dashing, what's the occasion?" Anne questioned.

"We got married." Niall explained to them.

The two women, smiled at their boys. Who were they to get in the way of their sons' wedding day? "Wow, congratulations, I think wedding pictures are in order?" Maura suggested.

"Good idea." Harry nodded. So that's what they did, Niall and Harry, made funny faces at the camera while their mothers cooed over how adorable they were.

"I think we should get going soon, hey Niall?" Maura turned to her son at the end of the little photo-shoot.

"No! I can't leave! I just got married!" Niall argued with his mother, a serious expression crossing his face.

"It's okay Niall, we can have a sleepover tomorrow, cause it's the weekend, right mum?" Harry asked Anne, who nodded.

Niall sighed "Okay."

"See you tomorrow Hazzy!" He yelled behind him as his mum unlocked the car.

"Bye Niall! I love you!" Harry blew a kiss to his best friend, smiling happily in his direction.

"I love you!" Niall yelled in return from the car as his mum buckled him in.

 

X

 

_The year 2004_

 

Niall ran down the field, his face drenched with sweat. He could hear the cheers of supportive families in the background. The ball fit between his feet and it felt almost natural as Niall swerved our mound the defence and kicked the ball right past the goalie, scoring the winning goal for his neighbourhood footie team. He heard loud cheers erupting, there weren't many people there but his family and his best friends family made noise enough for Niall to feel proud.

The referee blew the whistle that signified the end of the game and Harry ran from the sidelines to hug Niall. "You were awesome out there! I wish I could play footie like that!" Harry said to Niall before the two boys nuzzled their faces in sachets neck. Niall was sweaty, harry could feel that and smell in too, but he didn't really care, he just liked hugging Niall.

"Do you want to come over tonight? It's the first day of summer break!" Niall questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, let's go!" Harry subconsciously grabbed Niall's hand in his as they ran towards their parents.

 

::

 

"When we grow up, we should live together and get a cat." Harry suggested, his head rested on Niall's chest. It was one in the morning and the boys had been in this position since dinner ended.

"That's a good idea Haz." Niall smiled tiredly, resting his head atop Niall's as his eyelids dropped shut.

"Goodnight Niall." Harry mumbled, tilting his head up to peck Niall's chin.

 

X

 

_The year 2009_

 

Harry's parents were out of town for the weekend and since his birthday was next week he decided to throw a party. It was his first party, about to turn fourteen and still never been kissed. He had his eyes on Annie Peters, there was nothing to it other than just teenage hormones, he wouldn't say he didn't feel nervous and slightly uncomfortable at the thought of kissing her, but he knew he had to do it or he would be an outcast.

"Harry that's ridiculous, who cares if you've never kissed anybody? It's a very personal thing, y'know? It's not something you just do so people will like you." Niall said to Harry as he connected his laptop to Harry's speakers. They were alone, setting up for the party.

"You don't understand Niall." Harry rolled his eyes. Niall pressed shuffle on the playlist he had set up and a random slow paced song started playing.

"Dance with me." Niall smiled at Harry, holding out his hand for his best friend. Harry shyly accepted and the two boys swayed around the cleared out living room.

"Why is a kiss so important to you?" Niall questioned.

"I don't know, it just feels like everyone has had their first kiss but me, I feel- I guess I feel insecure about it." Harry ducked his head, resting it on Niall's shoulder as they swayed back and forth.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever met Haz, there's no need to be insecure about anything, please don't kiss someone just for a stupid status symbol, you're perfect in my books." Niall told Harry.

Harry who had been crying only slightly, lifted his head up to look at Niall, a soft smile on his lips. "You really think I'm perfect?" Harry questioned, his voice sounding small as he looked at Niall, his eyes filled with hope.

"I do." Niall smiled.

It seemed like eternity that the boys just swayed back and forth, just staring at each other. "It was stupid of me to throw a party while my parents are away." Harry shook his head.

"Nobody is here yet." Niall pointed out.

"I guess you're right. We could always cancel it," Harry suggested.

Niall scribbled a quick note about the cancelled party and placed it on Harry's front door, whilst Harry texted everyone about it. They felt much better knowing that it would just be the two of them that night.

They cuddled together under the blankets on Harry's parents bed, watching a movie on that flat screen tv mounted to the wall. "Do you really like Annie?" Niall questioned, recalling the jealousy he felt when Harry told him about his plan to kiss the girl.

"I don't know, I guess not, she's pretty, but there's just- there's something missing." Harry admitted, locking eyes with Niall.

"I know what you mean." Niall smiled reassuringly at Harry. There was no more word change between the boys, only stolen glances when the other looked away throughout the movie.

 

X

 

_The year 2010_

 

"Niall, Harry, go unpack, we've got to set up the tree soon." Maura smiled at the two teenagers who only smiled politely, going to the room they had shared every Christmas for the past seven years. It was a small room, only having a dresser and a queen sized bed but the two boys weren't very stingy with their personal space together.

Every Christmas for the last few years, the two families would go down to a little cabin just outside of town, it was isolated, only a few other cabins and a grocery store were nearby. Greg; Niall's older brother and Gemma; Harrys sister, each got their own rooms. Robin, Harry's step-dad and Anne would share a room, Maura and her husband Chris got s room as well, leaning the last one for Niall and Harry.

"Come on boys!" Anne called the two away from the conversation they were having. They all gathered in the main area, and smiled and joked around as Chris and Robin set up the tree together. Harry and Niall sat together on the plush chair, Niall sitting on Harry's lap, his head rested in the crook of Harry's neck. They were to engrossed with watching the tree getting set up to realize that Anne snapped a photo of the two cuddled up together.

When the guys announced the tree was ready for decorating, the teenage boys and their siblings all rushed to decorate the tree. It had been a thing, the children would decorate, and even as they grew from children to teenagers and adults, they still kept the tradition the same. "Merry Christmas Eve everyone." Robin smiled at his family.

 

::

 

It was later in the evening that Christmas and Niall and Harry had retreated to their room, Niall's head rested on Harry's chest so that he could hear his heartbeat.

"You're my favourite person in the world, said Harry, to his older best friend.

"You're my favourite person too." Niall responded, tilting his head up so his nose was pressed up against Harry's chin.

The moment was special, they shared these moments often, not sure if they should make a move or just stay like that forever. "I want to give you something." Harry whispered, tilting his head to kiss Niall's nose.

Niall sat up, letting Harry walk towards the closet were he hid his special present for Niall. "This isn't your whole Christmas present." Harry warned, as he reached his hand in. "Close your eyes." Harry smiled cheekily. Niall sighed but listened.

Harry pulled the object out and walked over to Niall placing it in his lap. "Open." Niall's eyes opened and widened at the sight of the brand new acoustic guitar that sat in his lap.

"Haz." He looked up at Harry, his eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

"I knew you were using your mums old guitar and I figured you might like your own. I engraved it too." Harry pointed to the small engraving in the corner.

"Love you forever, from your Haz." Niall read aloud. "I don't know what to say." Niall smiled.

"You don't have to say anything, I did it for you." Harry placed his hand on Niall's thigh, causing his breath to hitch. Niall blushed and turned his head.

"Play me something." Harry whispered, scared their moment would be ruined if he talked to loud.

Niall blushed an even brighter shade of red and shook his head. "C'mon, I got you the guitar, I think I deserve to hear a song." Harry smirked, placing the guitar in Niall's lap.

"Okay." Niall looked nervous, as he gently ran his fingers over the strings "This is only something I've been working on, it's not perfect." He warned, running his fingers over the strings.

 

' _We keep behind closed doors_

_Every time I see you, I die a little more_

_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

_It'll never be enough_

_It's obvious you're meant for me_

_Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

_Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

_But I'll never show it on my face'_

 

His face fell from the concentrated look to a slightly embarrassed as he set the guitar down. "That was amazing, you wrote that?" Harry questioned.

"Well yeah, the lyrics just sort of came to me." Niall smiled sheepishly.

"It seemed so personal though. Is it... Is it about us?" Harry questioned hesitantly.

"Well, yeah, sort of." Niall admitted, looking up at Harry.

"You are so beautiful." Harry spoke carefully, reaching out to cup Niall's cheek.

"You make me so happy." Niall replied, leaning into Harry's touch. Their eyes locked for a quick second before they both started leaning in.

They could feel their hearts beating in sync and Harry initiated the kiss, pressing his lips to Niall's. They kept still for a second just enjoying the feeling of their lips simply touched, before Niall began moving his lips on Harry's, it took a second but they found a way to move their lips in sync. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, but ended to soon.

"I love you Niall." Harry whispered.

"I love you too." Niall noticed the time, it was midnight, he and Harry got comfy in their bed and fell asleep like they were glued together, and before they drifted off Niall whispered to Harry. "Merry Christmas Haz."

 

X

 

_The year 2012_

 

Senior prom was coming up, Harry and Niall had been unofficially together for the past year and a half and it was driving Harry mad that Niall wasn't his. The only thing holding them back was Niall's fear of coming out to the school, both of them were out to their families, not that they knew about their secret relationship. However, recently, Niall had been more affectionate with Harry in public, even holding hands while they walked in the mall the other week. Harry figured it was time to ask him, when Niall completed the song he sang to Harry that Christmas over a year ago some lyrics stuck in Harry's head.

'Why can't you hold me in the street?

Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours.'

He wanted to kiss Niall on the dance floor, and to do so he needed to ask Niall to be his boyfriend. "Baby?" Harry whispered into Niall's ear, hoping he wasn't asleep, considering it was only ten pm.

"Yeah Haz?" Niall turned around to look at his best friend.

"I want to take you to prom." Harry stated nervously. There was a soft silence and Harry was sure that he was going to say no.

"Yeah, okay but on one condition." Niall smiled at Harry.

"Anything." Harry could burst with how happy he felt.

"Be my boyfriend." Niall requested, looking up at Harry.

"Was that even a question?" Harry smiled wider than he ever thought he could, before catching Niall's lips in his own in a soft, excited kiss.

 

::

 

"Oh you boys look so cute!" Anne gushed, pulling out her phone to take photos. Harry would complain but he was too happy to have Niall as his. Maura joined Anne a moment later, snapping pictures of the two relentlessly.

"Let me see your hand." Harry said to Niall, ignoring his mum and Maura in the back. Niall held out his hand to Harry and Harry smiled, pulling a gold and black rose schemed corsage for Niall to clip to his tux, placing it in the palm of his hand. "It's not too girly is it?" Harry asked looking up at Niall. Niall bit his lip to hold back a jaw-breaking smile.

"It's perfect." Niall whispered, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

"You're perfect." Harry smiled at his shorter best friend. The joined hands, and as they went to leave they passed the photo of their 'wedding day.' From all those years ago. They chuckled a little, Harry kissing Niall's forehead.

"Limo's here."

They ran outside together, hand in hand, climbing into the limo to be greeted by their friends; Zayn, Perrie, Liam, Louis, Jade, Leigh-Anne and Jesy.

"Hey! What's up boys?" Liam smiled at his friends. "You two said you had dates." Louis pointed out, confused. "We do." Harry replied, lacing his fingers with Niall's and kissing his temple for their friends to see. The vehicle erupted with cheers.

"You guys? Finally." Zayn smiled. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." Jade smiled. "We're happy for you boys." Leigh-Anne added, patting Niall's thigh.

 

::

 

"This was the best night ever." Niall told Harry as they slow danced on the floor with the few couples who were left.

“Only because I got to hold you all night long.” Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss Niall on the lips, keeping it short and sweet.

“I love you so much.” Harry said, gazing into Niall’s eyes.

“I love you too Haz.”

 

X

 

_The year 2014_

 

Niall hadn’t seen Harry for a whole week and no-one would believe his excitement at the thought of his boyfriend coming home from his trip to help deaf kids in Africa get hearing aids. He made sure that he had the ring secure in his back pocket before getting out of the car. He went to the crowd of people waiting for their loved ones.

Niall explained to the group of people that he was proposing and they immediately stood back and let Niall to the front of the crowd. He had a few minutes before people started getting off the plane and he situated himself on one knee, holding the ring in his hand.

People began filing out of the terminal and Niall smiled wide when he saw Harry. Harry walked towards the group of people and as he approached, gasped at the sight of his best friend and true love on one knee, holding out an open box with a silver and black ring inside.

“Will you marry me Harry?” Niall smiled up at Harry, his eyes hopeful and his palms sweaty.

Harry's reaction was quick. “Yes! Of course, of course I’ll marry you.” Harry couldn’t believe how excited he was as Niall stood up and slipped the ring on his finger.

“I’m so happy you said yes.” Niall said, giving Harry a loving kiss.

“What else did you think I would say ya git?” Harry shook his head at Niall and took his hand in his own.

“Our mums are going to freak.” Harry pointed out.

“You can say that again my love.”

 

X

 

_The year 2015_

 

"Niall, I can’t tell you much about the day we met, I was barely a month old so it’s kind of fuzzy.” Harry started, smiling when everybody laughed, including Niall who was looking up at Harry lovingly. “But I do remember that time I almost threw a party just so I could kiss a girl and you stopping me because you knew that I was doing it for all the wrong reasons, including the fact that I was totally head over heels for you. I also remember the look on your face the day I bought you that guitar that to this day, I still will not tell you the price of and I remember you playing me the song you wrote about us and me kissing you for the first time, I was on cloud nine, it was the best Christmas of my life. I remember every important milestone in our friendship and our relationship that lead us to this day and I don’t even want to know how my life would have went without knowing you, because you have been my life for as long as I can remember. I love you so much and I feel so lucky to be marrying my best friend, here, today.” Harry finished his vow, his signature smirk placed upon his features as he looked down and his lover. Niall was crying now and Harry had to coo at this, wiping up some of his tears, and letting a few of his own fall.

“Harry,” Niall started, cracking a smile at Harry. “There is this thing people call ‘The Honeymoon Phase’ and I want to point out that ever since I started having any sort of romantic feelings, it was only you, I’ve been in the honeymoon phase since I was eleven with you and I’m sure you feel the same way.” Harry nodded at Niall, both of them crying by now, “I know that will never end with us, when we’re old I know I’ll still be cracking the same jokes and knowing that you’re going to be there to listen, and I know I’ll be there to listen to your cheesy jokes as well. My life with you has been a gift and I’m so happy I get to spend the rest of it with you, finding new ways to expand our story and create new adventures. Our book is never ending, I’m yours, forever. I love you so much.” Niall finished.

“I love you too.” Harry replied, his voice cracking due to the tears.

“Oh babe.” Niall wiped his tears and smiled.

“Harry, do you take Niall to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Niall do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband.”

“I do”

“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom.”

Harry wasted no time attaching his lips to Niall’s, placing his hands on his hips to keep him from falling at the force of Harrys lips. There was clapping and small cheers in the background, but to Niall and Harry this moment was theirs.

“You look ravishing Mr. Styles.” Harry said to his husband.

“You always look indescribable Harry, I love you so much.” Niall whispered.

“I love you too.”


End file.
